Apologize
by Anemoon Kaorumi
Summary: [UPDATE!] Ketika kata maaf yang terlontar dari bibir, kita tak dapat mengelak begitu saja. Karena itu, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meminta maaf dan mengulang semua dari awal. /Sequel of Hear Me Now/ Chapter IV : Unpredictable.
1. Revive

**Anime : Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance****  
><strong>

**Warning : Typo(s), Out Of Character, EyD.**

**Happy Reading!**·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

**Apologize**·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

_"Would 'sorry' have made any difference? Does it ever? It's just a word. One word against a thousand actions." ─ _Sarah Ockler.

Mentari nampaknya sedang tak ingin muncul di belahan timur bumi. Dari esok hingga sekarang ia terus bersembunyi dalam tebalnya awan. Sinarnya tidak mampu menembus kaca yang di dalamnya ada gadis bersurai biru yang tampak sibuk.

Jemari lentik gadis itu bergerak aktif di atas _keyboard_ dengan cekatan. Netra indahnya terus menatap layar tanpa jenuh. Kertas-kertas bertumpuk di sisi kiri dan kanan meja kerjanya. Sedikit demi sedikit peluhnya mulai terlihat, kerutan di dahi menandakan gadis itu sedang kerja keras.

Peluh-peluhnya mulai ia seka, tangannya tidak beralih begitu saja dari _keyboard_, sesekali tangannya meraih kertas yang setumpuk itu. Huruf-huruf yang berjajar membentuk kalimat ia selidiki perlahan-lahan.

Tok, Tok, Tok

"Masuk." Tutur gadis itu. Dia tetap menatap laptopacuh terhadap orang-orang yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras," Gadis di ambang pintu menghembuskan napas perlahan, "sudah masuk jam makan siang. Istirahatlah dan─" kalimatnya terpotong.

"A-aku tidak lapar, Ino-chan," Hinata gugup. Ino memutar bola mata miliknya malas. Hinata memang tipe pekerja keras. Sekali ada pekerjaan, tidak ada kata bersantai di kamusnya. Ino sedikit khawatir dengan sifat sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata, jangan paksa dirimu. Dua hari lalu kau baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit," ujar gadis berambut merah muda, membuat Hinata terpaku. Senyum manis terulas dari bibir gadis berambut merah muda itu, dia tau apa yang membuat Hinata mampu menuruti perkataannya.

"Baik, baik. Kau menang kali ini, Sakura-chan. Ayo kita ke kantin." Hinata berjalan menghampiri Ino dan Sakura. Terhembus nafas lega dari kedua orang di ambang pintu. Mereka bertiga berjalan ke kantin dalam diam, tidak ada perbincangaan diantara mereka hingga salah satu dari mereka memulai, "Sakura-chan," gadis bermanik _emerald_ menoleh ke gadis bersurai biru gelap, "bagaimana kau tau kalau aku baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit?"

Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyum kecil, "Aku salah satu dokter di rumah sakit saat kau rawat inap, Hinata." Ino yang berada di samping Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang sedikit terkejut, gadis itu akan terlihat sedikit amnesia jika pekerjaannya sudah menggelayuti dirinya.

Perbincangan antara ketiga orang itu mengalir tanpa hambatan. Suara rintik hujan menjadi musik latar yang mengalun mengikuti arus. Mata _amethyst_ milik Hinata menerawang kosong hujan seraya mendengar gelak tawa dari kedua orang di sampingnya.

"Hujan, ya?" Gumam Hinata untuk diirnya sendiri. Netranya bertambah redup, sedangkan Ino dan Sakura yang melihat pemandangan tersebut bingung. Diam tak segan-segan menguasai suasana di antara mereka bertiga.

"Sakura-chan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun? Aku dengar kalian berdua akan segera menikah," Pipi putih Sakura merona hebat, sempat-sempatnya Hinata bertanya tentang hal tersebut.

"A-aku maksudku kami berdua m-memang akan menikah," sekarang Sakura membalikan pertanyaan kepada gadis tersebut, "lalu, Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata? Maksudku kau dengan Sai." Senyum di bibir Hinata menghilang, pandangannya teralih ke cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang pasti dari gadis tersebut dan Sakura langsung menyadari kebodohannya untuk membalikan pertanyaan kepada Hinata.

"Jangan dijawab kalau kau tidak mau," Hinata tersenyum kecil karena Sakura memahami perasaannya jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Sai. Manik_ emerald_ Sakura menangkap ekspresi Ino yang terlihat tidak antusias dengan topik perbincangan mereka. Sedari tadi dia hanya mengaduk malas _coffe latte_ dan memandang benci hujan yang semakin deras seolah menantangnya.

Hinata menatap kembali cincin yang ia kenakan, entah mengapa cincin tersebut tidak membuatnya senang malah membuat dia merasa semakin bersalah. Memorinya terputar tanpa perintah, teringat tragedi yang terjadi kurang lebih lima bulan lamanya.

Memori tersebut membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, nyeri yang tak terelakan ia rasakan lagi. Tangannya menggenggam erat dada kirinya, sepertinya hujan selalu memaksanya mengingat kejadian terpahit yang pernah ia alami. Sekarang, kepalanya juga merasakan pening begitu kuat. Ia harus segera melarikan diri sebelum ada yang menyadari tentang sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam dirinya.

"Maaf teman-teman. Aku baru ingat kalau ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan." Saat Ino akan menjawab pernyataan Hinata, gadis tersebut sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Dua orang yang ditinggalkan Hinata menatap heran dan mendapat firasat yang buruk setelah gadis itu meninggalkan mereka.

ooOoo

Hinata berlari menuju kamar mandi, napasnya mulai tak teratur setelah melarikan diri dari kantin. Sepertinya pilihannya untuk ikut dengan Ino dan Sakura. Ia tidak ingin situasi seperti ini selalu terjadi pada momentum yang tidak tepat.

Gadis itu menatap cermin sambil menadahi cairan berbau anyir yang keluar dari hidungnya. Cairan tersebut semakin lama semakin deras membuat Hinata tidak kuat untuk berdiri. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya. "Jangan sampai mereka tau, jangan." Gumamnya lirih.

Hinata berusaha bangkit dan membersihkan cairan tersebut, menghilangkan jejak cairan tersebut yang menimbulkan bekas di pakaian kerjanya. Dia menghapus noda darah yang masih terlihat, dia tidak ingin Ino mengetahuinya. Dia tidak suka siapapun merasa iba kepadanya.

Napasnya kembali teratur, pakaiannya pun juga sudah rapi kembali tanpa terlihat noda darah seperti tadi. Cairan berbau anyir tadi juga sudah ia bersihkan dari paras cantiknya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat ke segala arah untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Setelah memastikan keadaan, dia berjalan tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Sebelum suara baritone terdengar di telinganya, "Hinata!" Langkah gadis itu terhenti dan seketika tubuhnya menjadi kaku, ditolehkan kepalanya menghadap arah suara tadi. Manik _amethyst_ nya membulat penuh akan sosok yang tertangkap di netranya.

"Neji nii-san..." Hinata berlari ke arah Neji dan memeluk pemuda itu penuh rindu. Air matanya menyusuri pipi mulusnya, tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya untuk melepas semua kerinduan yang dia rasakan.

Neji sedikit terlonjak merasakan pelukan adiknya, respon Hinata melebihi perkiraannya. Neji senang sekaligus bersalah melihat Hinata yang sudah tumbuh besar dan menjadi orang terpandang. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku sudah meninggalkanmu."

Hinata menggeleng lemah,"Tidak apa-apa. Kukira Neji nii-san akan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya," senyum tulus terulas di wajah tegas Neji. "Kau tidak mendoakan aku agar cepat mati, kan?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul bahu Neji sedikit keras, "Aku tidak berkata seperti itu! Darimana nii-san bisa berbicara seperti itu?"

Neji tertawa lepas melihat tingkah adiknya yang tidak berubah setelah ditinggalkannya selama lima tahun. "Dari ucapanmu tadi," Hinata menggembungkan pipinya pertanda dia akan merajuk kepada kakaknya. Neji yang melihat tingkah adiknya itu mengusap rambut biru dongker secara lembut, dia tahu kalau Hinata tidak menyukai ucapannya tadi. "Hinata!" Panggil seseorang. Neji dan Hinata menoleh serempak ke sumber suara.

Gadis bermanik hijau dan gadis bersurai pirang tersebut berlari sambil melambaikan tangan mereka. Mereka berdua langsung memperlambat langkah dan berhenti di depan kedua orang lainnya. Ino memicingkan matanya melihat pemuda yang menggandeng Hinata sedangkan Sakura membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi penuh keterkejutan, "Neji-san!"

Ino menatap penuh heran Sakura yang telihat mengenal pemuda itu. "Ah, Sakura-san dan Ino-san. Apa kabar?" Sapa Neji, membuat Ino terkejut bukan kepalang. Darimana pemuda itu tahu namanya?

"Maaf, bukannya tidak sopan tetapi darimana anda mengenal saya?" Ujar Ino sinis. Neji sedikit tertawa mendengar pernyataan gadis berambut pirang itu, "lupa denganku? Hyuuga Neji, salam kenal." Ucap Neji.

Ctaaak!

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Ino yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Gadis itu langsung menatap pelaku yang memukul dirinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa lupa dengan dia?! Dia satu angkatan saat kuliah, Ino!" bentak Sakura. Neji tersenyum kecil sedangkan Hinata memerhatikan mereka bertiga penuh tanya.

Sakura yang menyadari kebodohan sahabatnya tersebut langsung merundukkan badannya,"Maafkan dia, Neji-san! Dia selalu seperti itu, maafkan kami!" Ino sedikit terlonjak akibat dorongan Sakura yang memaksa tubuhnya merunduk 90 derajat.

Hinata menatap nanar mereka berdua, entah dari mana mereka mengenal Neji. "Ah, Hinata. Mereka satu angkatan denganku saat berada di universitas, jangan menatap mereka seperti itu," ujar Neji yang membuyarkan pandangan Hinata. "Kami belum cerita kepadamu, ya? Neji-san itu lulusan terbaik di fakultas ke " suara dehaman Neji menginterupsi Ino. "kalian saling kenal? Beruntunglah kau punya rekan kerja seperti mereka." Neji tersenyum.

Pipi putih milik Hinata merona merah, dia tidak tau kalau kedua sahabatnya itu satu angkatan dan mengenal kakaknya. Namun dia mulai curiga dengan ucapan Ino yang sempat terpotong. Sepengetahuan Hinata, kakaknya itu sempat menempuh pendidikan di fakultas yang berbeda dengan riwayat pendidikan yang tertulis di biodata Ino dan Sakura saat dahulu melamar pekerjaan.

Sama hal nya dengan Hinata, Sakura menatap curiga mengapa Neji terkesan sengaja memotong ucapan Ino tadi. _Ada yang dia sembunyikan,_ batin Sakura. Aih, apa peduli Sakura. "Hei, Sakura. Ayo kembali bekerja sebelum kita mendengar ocehan direktur muda." Cibir Ino. Sakura terlonjak jika mengingat pekerjaanya yang masih menumpuk. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka berlari meninggalkan kedua orang di tempat tadi, "Kami duluan, Neji-san, Hinata!"

Neji mengembuskan napasnya lega, setidaknya masih banyak waktu berdua dengan adiknya. "Hinata," gadis itu menoleh, "bolehkan aku meminta izin kepada direktur untuk mengajakmu keluar untuk hari ini saja?" lanjut Neji. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Neji, jarang sekali ia mengajak dirinya untuk pergi. Hinata mengangguk pelan, "akan aku coba untuk meminta izin. Memangnya Neji nii-san akan mengajakku kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri."

ooOoo

Jalanan belum kering seutuhnya setelah diguyur hujan deras setelah beberapa waktu, mobil milik Neji berhenti di depan taman yang masih basah dari guyuran hujam. Hinata yang menggunakan _high heels_ sedikit ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

Saat ia ingin melangkah keluar, langkahnya terhenti oleh Neji yang menyodorkan sepatu untuk dirinya. "Jangan sampai kau terjatuh dengan tidak elit disini, Hinata." Tanpa ragu Hinata mengganti _high heels_ nya dengan pemberian Neji. Sang kakak pun tersenyum senang melihat pemberiannya sangat pas di kaki mungil adiknya, sudah lama sekali dia tidak memberikan hadiah kecil kepada Hinata.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke taman seraya memandangi langit yang perlahan membiru. Neji memperhatikan taman yang sudah lima tahun tidak ia kunjungi, terpantul jelas kerinduannya terhadap kampung halamannya. Pandangannya juga tidak lepas dari seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Ya, adik yang sangat ia cintai sudah tumbuh dewasa menjadi gadis cantik.

Langkah keduanya terhenti di depan air mancur yang letaknya tepat di tengah taman, Neji menggaet tangan adiknya untuk duduk di bangku putih panjang yang tidak jauh dari air mancur tadi. Hinata terkejut dengan tarikan Neji yang tiba-tiba dan Neji baru menyadari kalau tindakannya tadi sedikit kasar. Saat ia ingin meminta maaf tentang perihal itu, ia menangkap raut sedih Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Neji nii-san," Ucap Hinata.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah melakukan hal kasar kepadamu," Hinata menggelengkan kepala pertanda bukan salah Neji. "Aku sayang Neji nii-san. Neji nii-san tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi, 'kan?"

Neji terkejut mendengar pernyataan adiknya itu, ia langsung memeluk adiknya. Terlukis senyum dari bibir Hinata, dia selalu merasa nyaman dan aman jika bersama kakaknya tersebut. Neji melepas pelukannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

Entah kenapa dia sangat suka menyentuh rambut lurus biru dongker itu. Netranya sedikit membulat melihat benda yang melingkar di jari manis Hinata. "Hinata," ia pun menoleh, "kau akan segera menikah? Dengan siapa?"

Deg! Jantung milik Hinata kembali berdegup cepat, rasa nyeri kembali menyergapnya. Sekuat tenaga Hinata menutupi rasa sakit itu, tak ingin Neji menaruh curiga kepada dirinya.

"Neji nii-san akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Lihat saja, ya!" Pemuda di samping Hinata sedikit terlonjak lalu tawa lepas dari bibirnya. "Wah, sekarang Hinata sudah berani merahasiakan padaku," Goda Neji.

Hinata melipat tangannya, kata-kata dari Neji selalu membuatnya sebal juga menghangatkan. Seperti dia, orang yang dia cintai sekaligus ia sakiti di sini. Ya, kejadian tiga bulan lalu selalu terbayang saat ia berada di taman ini. Mereka berdua saling berbalas argumen diselingi tawa dan canda yang membuat mereka semakin bahagia.

"Maaf, Neji nii-san. Sekarang nii-san tinggal dimana?" Tanya Hinata, "Kalau itu... kau ingin menawarkanku tinggal di tempatmu?" Goda Neji. Hinata tidak habis pikir jika kakaknya akan sering menggodanya setelah meninggalkan dia selama lima tahun.

"Tidak, siapa yang mau menawari orang yang mesum seperti nii-san?"

"Aku tidak mesum, tau!"

"Kata siapa?"

"Aku baru saja mengatakannya!"

"Nii-san pasti tinggal di apartemen dekat kantorku, 'kan?"

"Kalau kau tau kenapa harus bertanya?"

Pertengkaran kecil terjadi lagi. Meskipun begitu, mereka berdua sangat menyukai waktu-waktu seperti ini. Neji merasa lega melihat Hinata yang tampak sehat dan bahagia, tetapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat khawatir dengan alasan ia meninggalkan Hinata dalam waktu lama.

"Nah, Hinata-sama," gadis itu sedikit terlonjak mendengar suffiks _sama_ yang ditambahkan Neji dengan nada mengejek, "ayo kita pulang atau kau ingin melihat matahari tenggelam dahulu?" Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia baru menyadari kalau perbincangan mereka berdua memakan banyak waktu.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, ia ingin sekali melihat matahari tenggelam terlebih bersama Neji. Gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Neji, menaruh kepalanya di bahu Neji yang membuat pemuda itu sedikit berjengit. "Kau tidak sama sekali berubah jika bersamaku. Tetap saja manja namun membuatku selalu rindu, Hinata." Gumam Neji untuk dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan pemuda itu kembali mengelus kepala Hinata, merasakan kelembutan dari rambut itu dan rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

Pikiran Neji tidak begitu saja teralih dari cincin yang melingkar di jari manis adiknya. "Siapa yang beruntung dan bertanggung jawab untuk menjagamu, Hinata? Semoga _dia_." Gumam Neji tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

ooOoo

Sebuah mobil berwarna silver terhenti di depan bangunan bertingkat dua. Dari mobil itu, Hinata keluar dan menuju ke dalam bangunan itu. "Terima kasih, Neji nii-san, mau menginap?" Neji menoleh setelah itu ia menaikan bahunya, "Hmm... tadi kau menyebutku mesum dan sekarang menawariku untuk menginap di sini?"

Rona merah perlahan muncul dari pipi Hinata, perkataannya sering menjadi bumerang baginya jika bersama Neji. "K-kalau t-tentang itu..." kedua jarinya ia mainkan ragu, "aku hanya menawarkan! Kalau Neji nii-san tidak mau, aku ti─" perkataanya terpotong dengan gerak-gerik Neji yang menuju pintu rumahnya "Aku tidak menolak, aku akan menginap untuk malam ini." Ujar Neji dingin. Gadis bersurai biru dongker itu menyusul Neji, tingkah laku kakaknya sering tidak tertebak.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Hinata mencari kunci rumahnya. Ketemu! Segera saja ia memasukan kunci itu, namun ada yang aneh. Pintu itu tidak terkunci, padahal ia yakin kalau setiap ia bekerja selalu mengunci pintu sebelum pergi. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, dia langsung membuka pintu itu. Ada seorang yang mempunyai kunci cadangan rumahnya. Jangan-jangan...

Ckreeek, kriiiit...

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat seseorang di dalam, tatapan mereka berdua berubah nanar melihat siapa pelaku 'pembobolan' rumah Hinata. "Sakura-chan?!" Orang yang memiliki nama itu menoleh ke sumber suara, senyum lima jari terulas dari bibir tipisnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya ragu. "Ah, ketahuan. Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku tidak ada maksud jahat, kok!" Hinata bertambah bingung melihat Sakura yang berada di dalam rumahnya.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan ada di rumahku dan sekarang... kau sedang membuatkan makanan untukku?" tanya Hinata. Sakura terjengit akan pertanyaan Hinata, ia memainkan jarinya selagi mencari alasan yang tepat. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya terlebih di depan Neji. "Sakura-san... Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Neji penuh tatapan curiga.

Sakura semakin terpojok, dia harus segera mencari alasan yang tepat tanpa memberi tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. "Maafkan saya, Neji-san! Saya hanya khawatir dengan Hinata," Neji memicingkan matanya ragu, "Khawatir? Memang ada apa, Hi─" perkataan Neji terpotong. "Hinata! Tadi siang direktur menitipkan ini," Sakura menyodorkan map tebal berwarna coklat, "hanya kau yang boleh membukanya. Aku juga ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku konsultasikan kepadamu, bagaimana kalau di kamarmu saja?"

Belum juga Hinata membuka mulutnya, ia sudah ditarik oleh Sakura menuju kamarnya. Neji semakin heran melihat tingkah laku Sakura─menimbulkan ribuan pertanyaan di benaknya sekaligus kekhawatiran.

Hinata dan Sakura sudah berada di kamar Hinata─yang sudah dikunci oleh Sakura. "Sakura-chan, darimana kau mendapat kunci cadangan itu?" Tanya Hinata polos. "K-kalau itu... Ini perintah dari Tsunade-sama. Sebenarnya kau belum sembuh seutuhnya, aku disuruh untuk mengawasimu," Hinata mendelik mendengar pernyataan Sakura. "Jadi, Sakura-chan sudah tau...?" Tanya Hinata ragu, ekspresi kesedihan tidak dapat terelakan dari wajah pucat gadis itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk menjagamu. Tsunade-sama tidak memberitahu apapun. Tenang saja!" Hinata sedikit lega setelah tahu kalau Sakura tidak mengetahui penyakitnya. "Selain itu, apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata yang curiga akan kedatangan Sakura, pasti ada hal yang gadis itu ingin beritahu.

Saat gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu akan menjawab, mulutnya tak mampu berbicara seolah terkunci rapat oleh gigi-giginya. Ia tau kalau suasana hati orang di depannya sedang tidak baik, dia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

"Hei, Sakura-chan," bibir Hinata sedikit bergetar saat akan melanjutkan ucapannya, "kapan kau dan Sasuke-kun akan menikah? Pasti kalian akan bahagia," Mata _amethyst it_u meredup bagai kehilangan cahaya. Gadis musim semi itu menatap sendu gadis di depannya. Ia bingung akan menjawab atau menjadikan pertanyaan itu menjadi retoris.

"Kalian pasti bahagia," Hinata melangkah ke arah balkon, perlahan membuka jendela hingga angin malam masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "seandainya aku bisa seperti kalian..."

Sakura merasa bersalah membawa Hinata ke dalam suasana seperti sekarang, manik _emerald_ miliknya mulai sayu. Dia tahu kalau Hinata tidak sekuat yang orang-orang lihat. Sakura membuka pintu kamar Hinata yang sempat ia kunci, setidaknya tidak ada orang yang mendengar perbincangan antara mereka.

Hinata memandang kosong langit malam dari balkon kamarnya. Iris _Amethyst_ nya beralih ke liontin yang tergelantung dengan indah. Liontin berbentuk hati berwarna merah bertemu emas di sekelilingnya menambah kesan elegan sekaligus memperindah leher jenjang gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Dibukanya perlahan liontin itu, terpampang jelas isi dari liontin itu. Terdapat memori yang terabadikan oleh kamera, dua memori yaitu saat dirinya bersama pemuda bermanik biru laut yang mengenakan pakaian musim dingin berlatar belakang gunung salju dan sosok dirinya sendiri setelah mendapat penghargaan dari tempat ia bekerja.

Air matanya yang sedari tadi terbendung di sudut matanya harus tumpah juga. Kenangan lima bulan lalu di mana ia melakukan kesalahan paling fatal.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, ia merasakan udara perlahan mencekik lehernya, cairan berbau anyir pun keluar tanpa perintah. Tubuhnya tersungkur ke lantai karena tidak kuat menahan sakit di kepalanya seolah dihantam palu. Sakura membulatkan matanya dan terkejut bukan kepalang, ia langsung menghampiri Hinata yang tergolek lemas.

"Sakura...-chan..." Ucapan Hinata terputus-putus. "Jangan bicara dahulu! Kau ma─" Perkataan Sakura tersela oleh suara lirih Hinata, "Terima kasih." Dan, sekarang gelap total menyergap Hinata.

"Hinata! Bertahanlah! Hinata!" Panik menyerang Sakura, gadis itu langsung mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa untuk membersihkan darah dari hidung Hinata. Neji yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka berdua dari balik pintu sontak menggedor pintu kamar dengan keras,"Buka pintunya!" Karena tak sabar, Neji langsung mendobrak pintu itu. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang ditopang Sakura.

"Hinata!"

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

_To be Continued._

* * *

><p>AN:

Mohon maaf kepada semua reader yang sudah memfollow, memfavorite, dan mereview fic ini. Saya memutuskan untuk re-make fic sekaligus menjadi multichapter pertama di fandom Naruto. Terima kasih kepada teman saya yang mau membeta reader fic hancur ini. xD

Selamat datang! ^o^ /kasih permen/

Ah iya, ini adalah sequel dari Hear Me Now. Sudah dijelaskan dan diharapkan untuk membaca Hear Me Now biar tahu alur ceritanya ^^ . Berhubung libur hampir tiba, kemungkinan besar akan update kilat, do'akan agar halangan datang tidak terlalu berat. Silakan PM atau review jika ada alur yang membingungkan para reader.

Tentang pairing, pasti tau setelah baca Hear Me Now /plak/ author sudah menentukan ending dari fic ini tapi belum tau akan diakhiri untuk berapa chapter, hihi.

Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kelanjutan fic ini. Terima kasih. :)


	2. Strive

**Sangat diharapkan untuk membaca Hear Me Now terlebih dahulu. ^^**

* * *

><p>Suasana di kamar Hinata menjadi kacau, Neji yang panik langsung menelpon ambulans sedangkan Sakura masih menopang Hinata sembari membersihkan darahnya yang terus mengalir.<p>

Tidak butuh waktu banyak ambulans pun sudah datang, paramedis bergegas menuju kamar Hinata, kemudian gadis berambut biru tersebut ditandu menuju mobil ambulans. Neji tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, "Izinkan aku ikut!" Pintanya. Petugas tidak bisa bertindak lagi dan mengizinkan Neji ikut ke dalam mobil ambulans.

Neji ikut ke dalam mobil tersebut sedangkan Sakura yang membawa sepeda motor ke rumah Hinata langsung menuju ambulans, tidak lupa ia membawa jas dokter miliknya. "Bertahanlah, Hinata!" Gumam gadis itu.

Sirine ambulans terus meraung-raung di jalanan seolah membelah jalanan yang padat. Neji terus mengeratkan genggamannya sambil menatap panik adiknya─Hinata─ yang menggunakan selang oksigen untuk membantu pernafasannya.

_Kumohon, jangan sampai ini terjadi lagi,_ batin Neji.

·

·

·

·

·

·

**Anime : Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Happy Reading!** ·

·

·

·

·

·

**Apologize**

·

·

·

·

·

**"Never apologize for showing your feelings. When you do, you are apologizing for the truth."** **-Jose N. Harris**

·

·

·

·

·

Sekitar delapan belas menit kemudian, mobil ambulans yang membawa Hinata sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Petugas medis segera membawa korban ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat, Neji mengikuti di belakang namun dihadang Sakura yang sudah datang lebih cepat.

"Maaf, Neji-san. Tidak sembarang orang yang boleh masuk kemari," Ujar Sakura. "A-Aku tahu! Tapi, sekarang di sana ada Hinata dan─" ucapan Neji yang tergagap terpotong oleh petugas medis yang menghalaunya di bawah perintah Sakura.

"Anda memang lebih baik. Tetapi ini tugas kami di sini, mohon bersabarlah," Sakura menghela napasnya, "saya tahu kalau Neji-san ingin sekali membantu, tetapi ini tempat saya bekerja." Lanjut Sakura yang langsung melenggang dari hadapan Neji dan─

BLAM!

─pintu tertutup rapat.

Neji memang tidak bisa terdiam saja di depan ruang tersebut, ia terus lalu-lalang seolah kehilangan komandannya. Tangannya mengepal erat pertanda penyesalan begitu dalam. Ia menyesali tindakannya yang tidak cekatan untuk mengawasi Hinata.

"Apakah... Apakah kau selalu begini selama aku tinggal, Hinata?" Gumamnya. Setitik air mata mulai terlihat di sudut manik _Amethyst_ yang mirip dengan adiknya. Jiwanya sedikit tergoncang melihat keadaan seperti tadi.

Perlahan ia memijit keningnya, terlalu sulit untuk membayangkan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan olehnya. Akhirnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi yang letaknya persis di depan ruang tersebut. Tatapan tajamn melekat lurus ke pintu di depannya, pandangan yang sedari tadi panik tidak kunjung berubah.

Neji terus melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya, kini kaki kirinya juga ikut bergerak seolah teraliri kepanikan yang ia rasakan. "Sudah empat puluh lima menit, ya?" Gumamnya tak jelas.

Pandangan Neji sontak berubah 180 derajat saat pintu di depannya terbuka. Dokter muda yang sangat dikenalinya keluar dengan ekspresi lega. Setidaknya itu yang ia simpulkan─setelah melihat Sakura dengan senyum khasnya. "Neji-san. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Sakura sembari melepas masker yang dikenakannya.

Neji mengangguk dan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Ia ingin sekali bertanya keadaan Hinata kepada seseorang yang ia ikuti, namun mulutnya tertahan dengan satu jari milik Sakura, "Kita akan bicarakan di ruanganku, harap bersabar."

Netra milik Neji berputar, bagaimana perempuan di depannya selalu dapat membaca pikirannya dengan cepat. Dari awal mereka bertemu di bangku kuliah bahkan hampir lima tahun mereka tidak ada kontak sama sekali.

Senyum tipis terulas dari wajah Neji, benar yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Dia tidak bisa bertindak semena-mena di sini.

Ia tidak berwenang sebagai tenaga medis di rumah sakit ini─bisa-bisa ia terkena dugaan maalpraktik.

ooOoo

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di ruang kerja Sakura,"Silakan duduk." tawar gadis itu. Netra milik Neji masih melihat seluruh sudut ruangan, rasanya terlalu ganjil kalau Sakura hanya dokter pengganti seperti yang diceritakan adiknya.

Segera Neji memfokuskan dirinya kepada dokter di hadapannya. Sekarang ekspresi Sakura mulai serius, gadis itu terlihat menelan ludahnya pelan.

Ia sudah menyiapkan semua apa saja yang akan ia bicarakan, namun semuanya terhenti seolah seonggok benda sedang mengganjalnya.

"Sakura-san?" gadis bermanik _emerald _itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Maaf, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?" Neji menganggukan kepalanya dan menambahkan sesuatu ,"Jangan terlalu formal, Sakura-san,"

"Kau sudah tahu penyakit Hinata, bukan?" Neji mengangguk pelan, "Kau tahu perkembangan kesehatan adikmu?" Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku mulai kehilangan kontak dengannya setelah aku pergi. Otomatis pengawasanku terhadapnya juga lenyap begitu saja."

"Pantas kau tadi terlihat─ralat pasti sangat panik,"

Neji memutar _Amethyst_-nya, "Maksudmu?" Sakura menghela napas heran, "Kalau kau tau perkembangannya tidak akan sepanik tadi, Neji-san," Neji terperenjat dengan perkataan Sakura, memang benar ia sangat panik, tetapi apa yang membuat Sakura bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Lihatlah statistik yang telah aku─bersama rekanku buat, awalnya aku tidak ingin percaya. Tetapi..."

Pandangan gadis itu mulai sayu seiring ia menyerahkan data kepada Neji. Tangan Neji bergetar hebat, sekarang dia berada di ambang percaya dan tidak percaya.

Ia percaya karena ia juga mengetahui teori tentang apa saja yang terpampang di sana, namun di sisi lain dia tidak percaya karena hal tersebut dialami oleh Hinata, adiknya sendiri. Mulut Neji mulai terbuka,"Jadi..." Sakura mengangguk dan bibirnya tampak bergetar juga.

Neji hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat, ujian dari Tuhan apa lagi yang dia dapatkan. Setelah ia terpaksa─meyakinkan pilihannya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri dan menjadi dokter muda terkenal hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang.

Tok,

Tok,

Tok,

Pandangan kedua orang di dalam langsung mengarah ke pintu, apakah ada orang malam-malam begini menghampiri mereka berdua? "Masuk." sahut Sakura mempersilakan. "Apakah kau keberatan, Sakura?" manik _emerald_ milik gadis itu membesar─begitu juga dengan Neji setelah melihat seseorang di depan pintu.

"Hah, kenapa kalian memberi sambutan aneh seperti itu?" ucapnya tenang. Kepala rumah sakit sendiri-lah yang tidak lain adalah dosen sekaligus pembimbing mereka berdua saat di universitas. Sakura dan Neji pernah satu tim diterjunkan ke daerah pelosok sebagai dokter dibawah bimbingannya.

Mulut Neji yang nyaris terbuka penuh dengan cepat ia tutup, pemuda itu harus menjaga sikapnya yang terkenal tenang dan tidak gegabah saat ia masih kuliah. Sakura melirik geli Neji akibat tingkahnya─menjaga citranya dari kepala rumah sakit itu.

Kepala rumah sakit tersebut tertawa kecil,"Tidak usah bersikap seperti itu, Neji," Pemuda tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Saya tidak menyangka akan bertemu anda di sini, Tsunade-sama,"

Tsunade yang tadi berdiri di ambang pintu hanya mendesah pelan dan berkata,"Adikmu tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kelelahan," ia mulai menarik napas kembali, "tidak ingin menemaninya?"

Neji sedikit memiringkan kepalanya."Apa aku boleh menjenguknya...sekarang?" tanya pemuda itu, membuat Tsunade sekaligus Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Apakah peraturan rumah sakit di Jepang dengan Inggris berbeda?" Goda Tsunade.

Perkataan Tsunade membuat panas menjalar ke pipi Neji, sejak kapan dirinya bisa dipermainkan seperti sekarang?

"Maksud saya," sahutnya dengan berat, "saya akan meninggalkan kalian sekarang. Saya undur diri." Ujarnya, lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan melalui mereka hingga langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu.

"Tsunade-sama," panggil Neji, membuat pemilik nama menengok. "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya." Lanjut Neji dan sosok itu pun menghilang.

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang usai melihat perilaku Neji tadi, ia sedikit bingung kenapa Tsunade bisa berada di sini dan belum pulang seperti biasanya. Sebelum ia bertanya, Tsunade sudah menjawab dahulu. "Aku diberitahu oleh petugas sebelum pulang,"

"Sudah aku duga," Sakura mengelak. "Mmm... Tsunade-sama, apakah kita harus melakukan seperti perintahmu kemarin?" ujar gadis itu ragu, disambut Tsunade yang mengangguk pelan.

Wanita berambut pirang tersebut mendesah panjang,"Aku belum yakin, jadikan itu sebagai pilihan terakhir."

ooOoo

Suara yang berasal dari _Electro Cardio Graph_ terus berdengung di telinga Neji. Ia sudah ada di samping adiknya yang masih terbaring lemah di kasur dengan bantuan selang pernapasan.

Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan kanan adiknya,"Hinata, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu bahkan aku tega meninggalkanmu," gumamnya. Perasaan bersalahnya masih menyelimuti hatinya. Bagaimana tidak?

Neji menghela napas pasrah. Ia merasa tidak berguna bahkan untuk adiknya sendiri dan merasa menjadi pengecut karena melanggar janjinya sendiri. Netranya sedikit menyipit melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis adiknya.

"Siapa... Siapa pun yang memberi cincin ini tidak akan aku ampuni," gumam Neji.

Ya, siapa pun laki-laki yang berani menyematkan benda dari emas putih itu tidak mengetahui keadaan Hinata sekarang akan berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Seketika pikiran Neji tertuju pada seseorang yang ia temui terakhir kali sebelum berangkat ke Oxford. Rahangnya mengeras, giginya menggeretak jika mengingat pemuda yang ia temui pada waktu itu. Ia mengambil telepon yang berada di sakunya─berniat menghubungi pemuda tersebut.

Neji baru menyadari kalau dia di dekat _Electro Cardio Graph_ yang tidak boleh berdekatan dengan peralatan elektronik dalam keadaan menyala. Segera mungkin Neji berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan adiknya sebentar─sebelum tangannya diraih oleh Hinata.

"Neji nii-san..." gumam Hinata lirih, membuat netra Neji membesar sempurna, "Hinata! Istirahatlah, jangan memaksa dirimu," perintahnya. Hinata menggeleng lemah dan berkata, "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

Hati Neji terasa hampa setelah mendengar adiknya berbicara, ia merasakan lubang dalam hatinya semakin membuka lebar. Neji mengacak pelan rambut adiknya. "Sebagai kakak, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis, yang membuat hati Hinata menghangat.

"Sudah lama berada di sini?" Tanya Hinata, Neji menggeleng pelan. "Tidak," katanya, "sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat. Maaf sudah mengganggu." Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap dirinya penuh luka, "Neji nii-san," panggil Hinata yang mau tidak mau Neji menengok sedikit khawatir. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu saja," kata Hinata ringan. Neji tersenyum samar melihat tingkah adiknya yang ingin menggodanya sekali lagi. "Mencoba untuk menggodaku, ya?" celetuk Neji. "Siapa yang juga mau menggoda kakak, dasar mesum." Netra milik Neji melirik tajam sambil melontarkan pertanyaan,"kau bilang aku mesum?"

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu,"

"Terlalu percara diri kau ini,"

"Kakak lebih terlalu percaya diri,"

"Dasar manja,"

"Penebar pesona ke semua wanita,"

"Cukup, tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat lagi." Sahut Neji diikuti tawa dari mereka berdua. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan berdebat seperti itu tanpa memperhatikan kondisi satu dengan lainnya. Namun, hal seperti itu lah yang dirindukan Neji.

Neji mulai membuka mulutnya kembali. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," kata Neji sambil mengambil napas panjang dan mengembuskannya ragu. "Cincin itu─"

"Sudah aku duga," sela Hinata, kemudian menatap Neji penuh keraguan. "Aku akan menjelaskan kepadamu,"

Neji tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata memasang wajah seperti sekarang. "Tidak usah sekarang, lihatlah keadaaanmu se─" lagi-lagi kalimatnya tersela, "Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah,"

Hinata menghela napas panjang sambil menahan sakit dari dadanya, "Aku dan dia sudah bertunangan selama kurang lebih sembilan bulan," terangnya. "Dan, ayah sudah menyetujuinya tanpa memberitahu kakak," lanjutnya.

Perkataan Hinata menimbulkan tanya bagi Neji, ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Siapa yang dimaksud oleh Hinata? "Sai," katanya singkat seolah mengerti arti kerutan di kening kakaknya.

Neji terkesiap mendengar nama yang diucapkan Hinata. Berbeda dari tebakan sekaligus harapannya.

"Sai, katamu?" tanya Neji dan Hinata mengiyakan pertanyaan kakaknya. Neji memandang Hinata penuh khawatir, dia sudah mengenal Sai seperti saudaranya sendiri. Mata Neji yang awalnya berkilat-kilat mulai meredup dan menimbulkan pertanyaan untuk Hinata.

Hening mulai mengambil suasana di ruang itu, sebelum akhirnya terpecah akibat pertanyaan Neji, "Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Sungguh, Hinata tidak ingin lagi membahas atau mendengar nama yang baru saja disebut Neji. Jantungnya berdenyut menimbulkan nyeri yang tak tertahan.

Neji tersentak melihat ekspresi yang dipantulkan dari _Amethyst_ adiknya. Sakit yang begitu menyakitkan. Itu terlihat jelas dari sana. Merasa bersalah, segera saja Neji mengelus pipi adiknya,"Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka mendengar namanya,"

Hinata menggeleng bersamaan senyum kecil yang tersungging manis.

"Hinata," panggil pemuda itu, membuat pemilik nama menoleh,"sudah dini hari. Istirahatlah."

ooOoo

Fajar sudah menjemput rembulan untuk bergantian tugas, sinar-sinarnya mulai menyusup melalui gorden-gorden. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda semakin meringkuk dalam selimutnya. Dia sedikit membenci matahari di hari liburnya.

Gadis itu membuka _emerald_-nya yang terasa berat, lalu mendesah berat. _ Ini hari liburku dalam sebulan ini_, batinnya.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke meja kecil tepat di samping tempat tidurnya dan meraih jam. Dilirik jam tersebut dengan malas, jam 07.30. Baiklah, waktunya untuk beraktifitas─tanpa paksaan sekalipun.

Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandinya. Sakura tidak bisa beraktifitas sebelum menyegarkan badan sekaligus pikirannya walau hal itu akan membuatnya sakit. Tidak butuh waktu lama, jiwa dan raganya terasa sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Gadis itu menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur rumahnya yang sedikit lebih rapi daripada biasanya. Maklum saja, ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dan makan malam di sana. Sakura langsung mengarah ke kulkas, menelisik apa saja yang ada di dapur.

Hanya berisi bahan-bahan yang sama seperti kemarin, kemudian ia menggerutu tidak jelas.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan sarapan pagi ini ; _sandwich_ dengan susu dan buah-buahan seperti biasanya. Ia juga baru ingat kalau dia tidak sempat untuk membeli persediaan makannya kemarin, kembali ia mendesah panjang.

Bunyi bel interkom berdering membuat gadis itu tersentak. _Pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah ada yang berkunjung?_ Pikirnya. Sakura berjalan tanpa suara sambil merutuki siapa tamunya kelak.

Jika itu Ino, tangannya tak segan untuk mendarat di kepalanya─dan terkenal sakit dan mengerikan.

_Emerald_-nya yang tadi memancarkan aura benci berubah menjadi penuh keheranan dan terkejut setelah membuka pintu dan melihat sosok di sana.

Cup! Pikirannya semakin tidak jernih setelah mendapatkan kecupan yang mendarat mulus di pipinya oleh pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Selamat pagi," katanya tenang, "dan kau sudah wangi seperti biasa." Sakura memekik kaget dan membuatnya salah tingkah hingga tubuhnya limbung ke pelukan pemuda di depannnya. Sakura mendongak menatapanya sambil tersenyum malu. "Pa-pagi, Sasuke-kun," sahutnya tergagap.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, diikuti anggukan dari gadis bersurai merah muda itu. "Sudah sarapan?" tanya Sakura dan dijawab dengan gelengan dari Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi Sakura menarik tangan pemuda itu─membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak tanpa disadari Sakura.

Mereka sudah duduk di ruang makan, sedikit kecanggungan terasa di antara mereka. Pertama, Sakura masih tidak percaya kalau Sasuke akan menghampirinya─langsung ke rumahnya, serta memberikan sedikit kejutan. Kedua...

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke yang membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. "Bagaimana kabar Hinata?" tanyanya terbesit nada khawatir.

Sakura merundukan pandangannya dan tidak langsung menjawab. Perasaan iri sekaligus cemburu mulai menjalar di hatinya sebelum tangannya diraih pemuda di depannya.

"Jangan memasang raut muka seperti itu," kata Sasuke ringan, "dia sudah aku anggap adik sendiri. Kau tahu itu sendiri, bukan?"

Sakura menegakan pandangannya kembali dan perlahan menatap _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Jarinya mengusap-usap pipinya pertanda ragu. Dia bingung harus memulai dari mana. "Dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit?" Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh tanya.

Sakura terjengit akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke, perlahan ia mengembuskan napas panjang. Lalu, "Iya, dia ada di rumah sakit aku bekerja, siapa yang memberitahumu?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Neji," ujarnya singkat. "Dia bilang, dia akan pulang ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat untuk menjenguk Hinata. Terakhir aku menelponnya, dia berada di rumah sakit. Aku menyimpulkan kalau Hinata-lah yang ditunggunya." Terangnya.

Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka berteman dekat─mengingat mereka adalah rival selama di sekolah menengah. "Oh, kalian sudah akrab sekarang?" goda Sakura.

"Terpaksa," jawabnya ,"kami sempat satu apartemen saat di Oxford. Bersama dengan _Dobe_," Lanjutnya sambil mengambil _sandwich_ di hadapannya. "Enak." Gumamnya lirih─mungkin Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

Sakura terkejut mendengar nama sapaan yang disebut Sasuke terakhir, sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu keadaan sahabatnya yang dipanggil _Dobe_ oleh kekasihnya─ralat tunangannya itu. "Mau kopi?" tawar Sakura, diikuti anggukan pemuda itu.

Saat Sakura akan membuatkan kopi untuknya, Sasuke meninggalkan meja makan tanpa suara. Tangannya meraba-raba saku di celananya─mencari _handphone_-nya. Dengan cekatan tangannya menekan nomor─

Tut, Tut, Tut, Pip!

─meletakannya di telinga kirinya.

"Oi, sudah lama tidak berjumpa," sapa Sasuke.

Sakura diam-diam menyimak pembicaraan tunangannya sambil mengaduk-aduk kopi yang dibuatnya.

Ia mendengar beberapa kata seperti 'aku baik-baik saja', 'Jepang', 'bandara', dan banyak lainnya. Perlahan dia mengacuhkan pembicaran itu dan mulai membereskan dapur.

"Kapan kau akan ke Jepang, _Dobe _?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hari ini, aku akan sampai sore nanti," sahut seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Sudah tahu kabar terbaru tentang dia?"

"Dia?" suara dari seberang membeo tidak mengerti. Sasuke mendesah berat, "ternyata benar kau tidak peduli,"

"Oi! Siapa yang tidak peduli?"

"Kau,"

"_Teme_! Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Jika masih peduli, cepat datang."

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>AN :

Selamat datang di chapter 2, dalam plot ini si tokoh utama belum muncul─sebenarnya juga sengaja. :p Tapi, udah pada tau, kan. Siapa kah tokoh utama? Hehe. Kali ini author bakal janji untuk update kilat. *masang _puppy eyes_*

Seperti biasa... RnR, please? :D


	3. Regret

Suara mesin berkecamuk di udara bebas, diikuti derap langkah ratusan—bahkan ribuan manusia tiada hentinya. Burung-burung besi pergi dan kembali ke sarangnya tak terganggu sama sekali dengan biasnya cahaya jingga yang hampir pensiun dari tugasnya.

Pukul 17.58, Bandara Tokyo, Jepang.

Satu penerbangan dari Prancis-Tokyo sudah tiba. Penumpang pesawat itu mulai berhamburan keluar. Salah satu penumpang tampak mencolok daripada lainnya. Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut kuning mengkilat yang menantang langit. _Sapphire_-nya yang tertutup kacamata hitam, terus menelusuri sekeliling dan tampak tak asing baginya.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya sementara tangannya menggeret koper berat. Langkahnya penuh kepercayaan diri, seringai khasnya tidak pernah pudar sejak dahulu, penuh semangat serta menyilaukan masa depan.

Ia melirik jam tangannya dan bergumam,"Terlambat delapan menit, ya?" Lalu ia terkikih pelan teringat akan kenangan di tanah kelahirannya. Tidak berubah sama sekali, namun hal itulah yang menjadi alasannya untuk cepat pulang.

Tangannya mengepal erat setelah terbesit sosok gadis bersurai biru yang tidak ingin dia ingat. Pikirannya selalu menolak sosok tersebut, namun hati nurani-nya berkata sebaliknya. Perlahan ia mendesah berat—mencoba melupakan idenya barusan.

"Sekarang, ke mana tujuan selanjutnya?"

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Anime : Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read****.**

**Read and Review? ****Happy Reading!**

·

·

·

·

·

**Apologize**

·

·

·

·

·

**"Speak when you're angry-and you'll make the best speech you'll ever regret."-Laurence J. Peter.**

·

·

·

·

·

Setelah keluar dari pintu penerbangan, pemuda tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Mencari-cari orang yang harus ditemuinya—sekaligus yang akan menjemputnya sekarang.

Waktu terus berjalan. Dua menit, lima menit, hingga lima belas menit lamanya ia menunggu seseorang yang berjanji untuk menjemputnya. Ia kembali melirik jam tangannya, kemudian bergumam, "Sudah masuk waktu makan malam,"

Pemuda itu mendesah panjang, ia sedikit memberengut untuk keterlambatan temannya.

"Naruto!" teriakan tersebut membuat pemilik nama menoleh ke sumber suara. "Kau terlambat, Shikamaru," ujar Naruto. Shikamaru yang masih terengah-engah meringis lima jari sambil mengelus tengkuknya, "Maaf, tadi ada panggilan penting, lalu—"

"Aku lapar, sudah makan malam?" sela Naruto yang memalingkan muka dari Shikamaru. "Kebetulan sekali, aku akan mengajak seseorang juga," jelas Shikamaru tanpa sadar. Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Shikamaru.

Naruto baru menyadari jika Shikamaru mengatakan 'seseorang' pada kalimatnya terakhir, ia bertanya, "Hei, seseorang yang kau maksud siapa?" pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit terkejut namun dicoba untuk ditahan.

"Tidak penting," elaknya, kemudian menghela napas pelan, "restoran _Le Meurice_ ? Kita akan makan di sana. Bagaimana?" Naruto mengangguk setuju, baginya ia bisa segera makan malam—istirahat sesegera mungkin. Mereka berjalan ke mobil dengan Naruto yang di belakang dan menggeret koper beratnya.

Setelah ia menaruh kopernya di bagasi mobil Shikamaru, Naruto langsung menuju ke kursi depan dan duduk di samping pengemudi. Ia baru tersadar ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi penumpang setelah menaruh kopernya. "Te-Temari?!" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi setelah menoleh ke belakang.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, perempuan yang duduk di belakang sana terkikih pelan menyadari reaksi teman lamanya tersebut, "Kau tidak memberitahunya sama sekali, Shikamaru?" tangannya masih sibuk membalik majalahnya.

Shikamaru menanggapi pertanyaan Temari dengan ringan. "Berikan dia sedikit kejutan tidak apa-apa, bukan?" Naruto mengeryitkan keningnya dan berpikir, dia hanya meninggalkan Jepang selama beberapa bulan dan banyak yang terjadi. Jangan-jangan...

"Kami berdua sudah menikah," celetuk Temari tanpa beban. Naruto menaikan satu alisnya, otaknya mulai mencerna apakah perkataan Temari hanya lelucon belaka. "Kau boleh percaya atau tidak. Aku hanya berkata jujur," ujar Temari menaikan bahunya.

Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa sekarang, ia menelan ludahnya pelan dan terus berpikir hal yang cukup janggal baginya. Pemuda bermanik _sapphire_ tersebut menghela napas panjang setelah mengamati tubuh mereka dan tidak terlihat ada tanda-tanda berbohong.

"Jadi, ini alasanmu terlambat menjemputku?" goda Naruto. "Tidak," balas Shikamaru cepat. "Kau yang salah. Menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu setelah pergi tanpa kabar," lanjutnya. Naruto tersenyum masam mendengar pernyataan—juga sindiran salah satu teman akrabnya.

"Bicara tentang menjemput," Naruto menoleh ke suara bass di sampingnya, "kau tidak menyuruh Sasuke?" lanjut Shikamaru. "Dia sibuk," jawab Naruto singkat. Temari terus membalik majalah yang sengaja ia bawa—tetap menyimak pembicaran kedua orang di kursi depan.

Naruto sedikit terjengit merasakan getaran pada tungkainya. Ponselku berdering, tukasnya pelan. Perlahan ia mengambil kemudian membuka. Tertera di layar ponsel miliknya ada satu pesan dari rekannya.

_From : Sasuke 'Teme'_

_**Kau sudah sampai di Jepang? Sekarang kau di mana?**_

Tangannya bergerak cepat membalas pesan temannya sambil berdecak lidah.

_**Aku tahu kau sibuk, jadi aku meminta Shikamaru untuk menjemputku. La Meurice, datanglah jika merindukanku**__._

Melihat tingkah seseorang di sampingnya membuat Shikamaru memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Lalu, "Sasuke?" orang yang ditanya pun mengangguk semangat. "Aku mengajaknya ke tempat kita akan makan." jawabnya ringan. Shikamaru mendesah panjang setelah perkataan Naruto, seulas senyum samar muncul di bibirnya.

"Biarkanlah dia." Gumam Shikamaru lirih.

ooOoo

Mobil keluaran Mazda berwarna biru mengkilap itu berhenti setelah terparkir dengan rapi di pelataran parkir dekat bangunan mewah bercorak Eropa Barat tersebut. Ketiga orang itu keluar dari mobil dan melesat ke pintu masuk.

Orang-orang yang berkunjung ke restoran ini bukanlah orang-orang biasa, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pengusaha-pengusaha, pejabat eksklusif, serta para seniman tingkat dunia. Walaupun ada beberapa yang terlihat normal seperti orang tanpa jabatan tinggi juga datang kemari.

Mereka bertiga disambut ramah oleh pelayan. "Selamat datang di _La Meurice_, sudah memesan tempat?" tanya Pelayan diikuti senyum manisnya. "Atas nama Nara," jawab Temari. Pelayan itu mencari di daftar nama lalu mengangguk. Pelayan itu mengantarkan ke tempat pesanan mereka.

Naruto melenggang entah ke mana sebelum sampai ke tempat. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua. Terlihat jelas jika lantai dua memilki corak yang senada dengan lantai saja, hanya saja lebih berkelas serta romantis.

Laki-laki bersurai kuning itu menerawang sebuah meja kosong yang letaknya di dekat jendela. Ilusi tentang dirinya bersama gadis bermanik _amethyst_ terbias jelas di _sapphire_-nya. Senyum manis gadis itu, saling melontar lelucon, sekaligus saat pertama kali pemuda itu mengutarakan perasaan kepada orang dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba dada pemuda tersebut terasa sesak, ia menggelengkan kepala cepat—demi menghilangkan ilusi yang tercipta dari otaknya. Naruto menghirup napas lalu membuangnya berat, kemudian ia berbalik ke gedung utama sebelum terhenti karena perempuan yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Oh, jadi kau pergi lalu menghilang begitu saja?" tanya Temari bernada tajam. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan membunuh yang dilontarkan perempuan di depannya, seulas seringai nakal ia persembahkan untuk Temari—membuat gadis itu terlihat muak.

"Sebaiknya kau berterima kasih kepada kami setelah mengajakmu ke sini," tukas Temari. Temari memberengut karena merasa diabaikan oleh lawan bicaranya yang masih menerawang tanpa arah. "Kau memang susah diberitahu, ya, Namikaze Naruto."

"Yang terpenting kau bisa menemukanku," balas Naruto tajam. Temari yang mendengar jawaban temannya itu menggeleng tidak mengerti. Sudut-sudut bibir perempuan itu membentuk senyum tipis setelah mengetahui sebab Naruto melenggang tanpa izin.

ooOoo

Mobil berwarna silver mengkilat bermerk Nissan terparkir sempurna di sebelah mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto. Dari kursi penumpang, sesosok pemuda berambut raven gelap membanting pintu tersebut. Pengemudi mobil itu bergidik ngeri merasakan getaran yang ditimbulkan tuan mudanya itu.

Dia belum terbiasa dengan sikap tuan mudanya walau sudah bekerja hampir satu tahun lamanya. "Tunggulah di sini dan kau boleh beristirahat," Kata tuan muda kepadanya. Ia mengangguk paham dan berkata. "Terima kasih, Uchiha-sama."

Pemuda itu segera pergi meninggalkan mobilnya seraya menggerakan jarinya untuk mengetik pesan untuk orang yang mengajaknya datang ke tempat ini. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah kesal setelah mendapati pesan balasan dari temannya.

_From : Naruto 'Dobe'_

_**Jadi, kau benar-benar akan menemuiku? Cepatlah ke mari dan bilang atas nama Nara. Hanya itu, Teme.**_

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri setelah paham sindiran dari pesan yang ia terima. Ia merasa bodoh karena datang sekaligus menemui temannya yang baru saja datang dari Prancis tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengarah ke pintu masuk dan menyebutkan persis seperti pesan tadi.

Alis Sasuke terangkat kaget melihat seorang pelayan bersurai biru tua yang sedang memunggunginya. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan menggeleng pelan. Pelayan tersebut menengok ke arah belakang. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Untung bukan dia, pikir Sasuke.

Salah satu pelayan melihat pesona yang terpancar dari Sasuke masih bergeming sebelum temannya menepuk pundaknya untuk mengantar pemuda itu. Dalam hati, pelayan itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak terlihat profesional sama sekali.

Sasuke sedikit tercengang melihat meja yang hanya diduduki oleh Shikamaru. Di mana si bodoh itu? Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke segala penjuru, dan hasilnya nihil. "Oh, Sasuke," sapa Shikamaru, "jika mencari Naruto, Temari sedang mencarinya. Mungkin mendapat omelan."

Alis Sasuke terangkat heran. Ia bersikeras untuk tidak tertawa membayangkan Naruto yang diomeli oleh Temari. Lalu,"bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya. Shikamaru mengangguk dan memperbolehkan tamu tak diundangnya itu.

Shikamaru mendengar derap langkah dari lantai dua. "Ah, mereka kembali," gumamnya untuk diri sendiri—yang terdengar oleh Sasuke. Dan, benar saja. Kedua orang yang tadi digumamkan Shikamaru datang juga.

Ekspresi kesal terpantul dari Naruto sedangkan Temari memancarkan ekspresi kemenangan. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru mengeryitkan kening dan menggigit bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian seringai tipis terlihat di wajah Shikamaru.

"Temari, kau memberikan makanan pembuka untuk tamu kita?" sindir Shikamaru yang langsung ditangkap oleh Sasuke sebagai awal untuk berperang seperti masa-masa kuliah dahulu. "Dia menghilang tanpa permisi," gerutu Temari, "dia akan mendapat pembalasan dariku."

"Setidaknya kau memberi memberi makanan pembukanya yang enak," balas Naruto sengit. "Sudah tahu aku benar-benar lapar dan apa yang aku dapatkan? Omelan." Lanjutnya seraya membuang muka tanpa arah.

Sasuke menaikan bahu tidak ingin ikut campur. Baginya, ia harus segera menculik Naruto dari makan malam ini dan menjelaskan semuanya tentang apa saja yang tidak bisa dijelaskan melalui pesan. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Naruto dengan Temari di hadapannya.

Perdebatan itu membuat Sasuke mendesah panjang. Tanpa disadarinya, seulas senyum licik terbentuk dari sudut bibirnya. Ia menaikan bahunya kembali. Setidaknya pertunjukan antara Temari dan Naruto tidak akan terulang sesering dahulu.

Disela-sela perdebatannya dengan Temari, mata pemuda itu melebar setelah melihat seseorang yang amat ia kenali. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia bergegas lari menghiraukan Temari yang terus meracau tak jelas. Tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Shikamaru yang terdiam, namun berbeda dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera meraih tangan Naruto, tetapi pemuda berambut kuning itu lebih cepat. "Hei," panggil Shikamaru, "siapa yang dia kejar?" lanjutnya. Sasuke mendesah pelan, kemudian menjelaskan kalau pelayan yang Naruto kejar mirip dengan seseorang. Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti dan ber"oh" ria.

Naruto terus berlari mengejar sosok yang melekat di pikirannya. Sosok itu sudah membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat, diikuti dengan derap Naruto bergebu-gebu.

Sosok tersebut tersentak setelah bahunya ditepuk Naruto. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejutnya setelah saling memandang. Sosok itu—pelayan di restoran tersebut— terkejut melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Pandangan Naruto yang sedari tadi berkilat-kilat mendadak redup. Segera mungkin ia membungkuk dan bergumam maaf kepada sosok yang ia tepuk tadi. Pelayan wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, lalu pamit meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan gontai kembali ke mejanya. Ekspetasinya terhadap pelayan tadi terhempas jauh ke dalam jurang entah berapa kedalamannya. Ia mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Shikamaru menaikan alisnya sebelah melihat perubahan tingkah sahabat kuningnya yang baru saja datang dari arah lain. "Siapa tadi, Naruto?" Tanyanya seolah tak mengerti. "Hanya halusinasiku saja," jawabnya tak acuh.

"Halusinasi?" timpal Temari penasaran. Naruto mengangguk, lalu mengembuskan napas berat. _Mungkin aku terlalu lelah_, gumamnya dalam hati. Naruto memutar lehernya pelan—berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

"Aku tadi juga terkecoh olehnya," tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka mulut, "pelayan yang kau lihat seperti..." lanjutnya gantung. Mulutnya tertutup rapat untuk menyebutkan nama seseorang yang mirip pelayan itu. "Hinata." Lanjut Shikamaru singkat.

Temari melebarkan mata miliknya, berkebalikan dengan Naruto yang menyipitkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu Shikamaru?" elak Naruto, "aku mengejarnya karena aku lupa untuk—" katanya yang terinterupsi Sasuke. "Bohong,"

Naruto terpaku di tempat, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. "Kalian merindukan gadis itu? Lucu sekali," dusta Naruto. Shikamaru menatap tajam Naruto yang terlihat berpura-pura. Sebelum Shikamaru membuka mulutnya, nada seduktif terlontar dari Temari. "Tidak usah berpura-pura."

Naruto menggerutu kesal. "Siapa yang berpura-pura? Oh, ayolah. Kenapa kalian tidak percaya kepadaku?" Sasuke menggeleng tak paham melihat Naruto yang terus-menerus mengelak. _Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahunya sekarang,_ pikir Sasuke.

Shikamaru menggebrak meja dan memberi efek terkejut ke semua orang yang duduk di situ. "Kita bersahabat dan aku tahu jalan pikiranmu, bodoh," ujarnya kesal, "kau kembali ke Jepang bukan sekedar berkunjung, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru bernada tajam.

Laki-laki yang ditanya pun menjawab penuh emosi. "Jika kita bersahabat," jawabnya kesal, "setidaknya kalian bisa memberi kabar atau sekedar menenangkanku." Lanjut Naruto seraya melontarkan tatapan membunuh.

Sasuke langsung menanggapi pernyataan Naruto ringan. "Kita memang sahabat," Laki-laki itu mengembuskan napas berat, "sebaliknya, kau tidak memberi kabar sama sekali kepada sahabatmu sendiri." Lanjutnya dengan penekanan pada kata sahabatmu.

Naruto tercengang akibat perkataan Sasuke. Belum ia membalas perkataan Sasuke, pesanan mereka berempat sudah datang dan Shikamaru langsung mengakhiri pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka.

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu, tenangkan pikiran kalian."

ooOoo

Terik dari mentari timur belum terasa begitu menyengat bagi sebagian orang. Tetapi, hal itu sangat mengganggu pemuda berambut kuning yang masih bersembunyi dalam selimutnya. Tubuhnya terbungkus rapat layaknya kepompong.

Percuma, sinar sang surya lebih tangguh untuk menembus selimutnya. Akhirnya, Naruto menyerah dan menendang selimutnya sembarang. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya sembari mengumpulkan _mood_ untuk beraktifitas.

Tangan kanan Naruto mengulur malas ke meja tepat di samping kasur—tentu bukan kasurnya sendiri untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dilirik jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Tak ada reaksi penting dari gerakan tubuhnya.

Dengan malas Naruto mencoba duduk di tepi kasur dan terus menguap lebar-lebar. Perjalanan panjang serta pertengkaran kecil yang tidak diinginkannya membuat tubuhnya memberontak meminta istirahat lebih.

Perlahan, ia melangkah ke pintu kamar dan membuka. Aroma kopi menusuk dan menggeltik hidungnya setelah membuka pintu itu. Baginya, kafein selalu berhasil mengembalikan _mood_-nya membaik.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya penuh semangat, satu demi satu anak tangga sudah ia injak. Mata pemuda yang masih berair itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang dan menangkap dua sosok yang sudah tampak siap untuk beraktifitas.

Shikamaru yang mendengar langkah kaki langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. "Selamat pagi, Naruto," sapanya seraya membalik koran yang dibacanya. "Selamat pagi," jawab Naruto sambil menguap lebar.

Temari yang berada di dekat tangga menatap Naruto yang menguap lebar, membuat dirinya bertambah muak. Tanpa pikir panjang, sandal rumah yang ia kenakan dilemparkannya dan mendarat kasar di kepala pemuda itu.

Naruto berteriak keras akibat insiden 'sandal melayang' tersebut. "Sakit! Apa yang kaulakukan, Temari?!" bentak Naruto dan melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke Temari. Shikamaru bersembunyi di balik koran serta terkikih pelan melihat perang antara istrinya dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang boleh bermalas-malasan di rumah kami," jawab Temari bengis. Merasa aneh dengan hal yang ditertawakan Shikamaru, ia melirik tajam seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik koran. Belum Shikamaru ikut campur mereka, tubuhnya bergidik ngeri tak berdaya.

Naruto menatap nanar Temari seraya mengelus-elus bekas tempat mendarat sandal Temari. Mulutnya mengerucut kesal. Ia langsung mengambil posisi di ruang makan dengan _mood_ yang sangat berantakan.

Tahu jika sahabatnya dalam situasi tidak menyenangkan, Shikamaru mengambilkan secangkir kopi yang sudah dipersiapkannya. "Minumlah," seulas senyum tergantung di mulut Naruto. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lalu menyesap secangkir kopi hangat itu.

Enak. Kata pertama yang terbesit di benaknya. Tetapi, ia tidak akan mengungkapkannya kepada pembuat kopi itu. Harga dirinya bisa terjun bebas jika ia mengungkapkannya. "Naruto," Shikamaru membuka mulut, "bagaimana kalau berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah. "Ke mana?" tanyanya heran. "Dekat saja. Sekedar mengingatkanmu kepada Jepang," jawab Shikamaru ringan. "Kalian bisa pergi ke taman dekat sini," usul Temari seraya menaruh telur dan _bacoon_ di piring.

"Taman, ya? Aku setuju," ujar Naruto bersemangat. Shikamaru mendesah pelan disertai senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. "Aku senang dengan ekspresimu itu," kata Temari sebelum meletakan sarapan untuk dua laki-laki di sana. "Aku tidak ikut. Shikamaru akan menemanimu."

"Kenapa aku?" erang Shikamaru. "Kau yang mengajak, kau yang bertanggung jawab," balas Temari ringan. Shikamaru menghela napas berat sambil bergumam. "Merepotkan sekali-lah." Kemudian, bekas tamparan di pipi terlihat jelas.

_Kasihan sekali, Shikamaru, _batin Naruto, lalu menyantap sarapannya lahap.

ooOoo

Wajah Naruto menjadi berseri-seri setelah melihat taman yang sebenarnya tidak berubah banyak, tetapi mengembalikan semua ingatannya tentang Jepang dan masa kecilnya. Mengetahui reaksi Naruto layaknya anak kecil, Shikamaru berdecak lidah dan menggeleng tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru membuyarkan nostalgia Naruto. "Kau hanya meninggalkan Jepang selama kurang lebih tiga bulan, tetapi reaksimu layaknya baru kembali setelah beberapa tahun pergi," ejeknya.

Naruto mengeryitkan kening dan pandangannya berubah redup. "Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengunjungi taman ini," Kata Naruto pelan. "Bukannya tadi kau bersemangat saat aku ajak berjalan-jalan ke sini?" tanya Shikamaru heran. "Aku punya alasan tersendiri,"

Shikamaru menatap Naruto tak paham."Sebelum aku kembali ke Prancis, aku mengunjungi taman ini," Naruto membuka mulutnya, "waktu itu, malam-malam aku ke sini karena janji dengan seseorang," nadanya mulai merendah. "Aku berniat untuk menjelaskan semua kepadanya, namun saat itu juga bibirku—"

Mata _shappire _milik pemuda itu membulat sempurna sebelum ceritanya tergantung. Giginya mengertak keras, mata laki-laki itu bagai tersulut api. Sosok yang sangat dia benci, muncul di hadapannya dengan situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Sosok yang sangat ia singkirkan dari hidupnya—dan hidup seseorang yang ia cintai. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam lurus sedang bergandengan tangan dengan perempuan berambut merah menyala. Kedua orang itu terlihat tertawa bersama. Membuat Naruto semakin benci dan muak.

Menyadari arah yang ditatap orang di sebelahnya, Shikamaru segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah itu. _Perang akan dimulai,_ pikir Shikamaru. Belum Shikamaru mencegah, Naruto sudah berjalan menghampiri kedua orang di sana. "Oi! Jangan pergi ke sana, bo— Sial!" bentak Shikamaru terkejut karena Naruto lepas dari pandangannya.

Emosi Naruto semakin berkobar hebat saat targetnya semakin dekat. Sosok yang diincar Naruto langsung menoleh ke belakang setelah merasakan ada yang mengikuti. Kejadian dan orang yang tidak ia harapkan datang tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya.

BUGHHH! Terlambat. Luka lebam mulai terbit di pipinya. Sang perempuan terpekik melihat orang yang tadi digandengnya terkapar kesakitan akibat mendapat pukulan dari orang tak dikenal. "Ah, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Aku masih punya urusan," ujar laki-laki itu sembari berdiri dan menahan sakit di pipinya.

Perempuan itu mengangguk dan menuruti perintah laki-laki itu. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto," sapa laki-laki itu diiringi senyum licik. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Sai?!" tanya Naruto penuh tatapan benci. "Aku? Ah, berjalan-jalan dengan kekasih," jawabnya ringan.

BUGHHH! Lagi-lagi Naruto memberikan hadiah kepada Sai dan kali ini lebih keras. Belum sempat Sai bangkit, kerah bajunya ditarik Naruto yang diselubungi kabut amarah itu. Bukannya ketakutan, sudut-sudut bibir Sai membentuk senyum yang dibenci Naruto.

"Begitukah memberi salam kepada temanmu sendiri?" sindir Sai tanpa takut. "Sudah baik aku tidak membunuhmu sekarang," tukas Naruto berapi-api, "berani-beraninya kau mengkhianati Hinata!" lanjutnya.

Sai sedikit terlonjak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, seringai licik kembali ada di bibirnya. "Mengkhianati Hinata? Oh, aku tidak merasa begitu," celetuk Sai ringan. "Sialan! Kau adalah kekasihnya dan sekarang kau mencampakannya! Laki-laki macam apa kau ini?!" Nada Naruto meningkat satu oktaf.

Sai tertawa lepas dan membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Siapa yang mencampakannya? Sekarang aku balik bertanya kepadamu," ucap Sai dan mendorong Naruto agar terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Hinata sekarang?" tanya Sai disertai tatapan tajamnya. "Ha? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Naruto remeh. "Sudah kuduga ini terjadi," Sai menaikan bahunya, "apa kau benar-benar peduli dengan Hinata?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli!" kata Naruto kesal. "Peduli katamu? Jangan melucu!" Naruto terjengit dibuatnya. "Bahkan kau tidak tahu keadaannya Hinata yang sebenarnya," Sai berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terpaku.

"Jika kau peduli, kenapa kau membuang Hinata di taman ini?" tanya Sai tajam. Naruto bergeming mendengar perkataan Sai. "Begitukah seorang laki-laki?" Sai terus mencerca Naruto dengan pertanyaan mematikan. "Kau juga tidak berinisiatif, kau bisa menanyakan keadaan Hinata kepada temanmu. Tetapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

Naruto terus membeku akibat Sai, tangannya mengepal erat dan bergetar. Sai menyeringai licik melihat reaksi Naruto yang membeku di tempat. "Kuberitahu satu hal," Sai mulai membuka mulutnya kembali, "sekarang dia sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit." Sai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

Naruto benar-benar terpojok. Kata-kata Sai memang ada benarnya. Dia tidak pernah bertanya kepada siapa pun tentang keadaan Hinata. Bahkan, untuk menanyakan kabar pun tak pernah. Amarahnya yang sedari tadi ditahan berubah menjadi rasa penyesalan. Pandangan Naruto yang tadi berapi-api langsung padam.

Naruto semakin tak berdaya setelah mendengar kabar jika Hinata terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto penuh perasaan bersalah. Sebagai sahabat, ia tidak memberi tahu sama sekali tentang Hinata. Namun, sebagai sahabat pula-lah ia menyimpan semua keadaan tentang Hinata karena tak ingin melukai perasaan sahabatnya.

"Sai," tiba-tiba Shikamaru berbicara, "sebaiknya kau jaga tingkah lakumu." Sai terkejut tetapi sekeras mungkin ia tahan agar tidak terlihat. "Wah, beruntung sekali kau. Ada yang membelamu," ejek Sai disertai tawa. "Sebaiknya kau segera mengambil tindakan," usul Sai, lalu meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih terdiam di sana.

"Ah, aku lupa satu hal," Sai menoleh ke arah mereka penuh kemenangan. "Aku dan Hinata tidak ada hubungan lagi."

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

><p>AN :

KYAAAA! *pundung di pojokan* Fict ini kayaknya berantakan banget, ya. /kemudian dibuang/ Sebenarnya di chapter ini mau nunjukin si tokoh utama saja, tapi saat nulis terbesit ide jahat untuk memojokan si tokoh utama. *evil smirk*

Chapter selanjutnya, bisa dibilang konflik tapi... tunggu aja, ya! Kebetulan author sudah janji buat update kilat. Update 3 hari udah kilat, 'kan? *kedip-kedip* untuk chapter ke depan juga diusahakan untuk update kilat kok!

Terima kasih untuk review. Saya akan lebih bersemangat menulis jika para _silent reader_ lebih aktif untuk review. Tapi, tidak ada paksaan sama sekali. Happy reading! ^^


	4. Unpredictable

Semerbak aroma khas menusuk indera penciuman manusia di ruang di mana terdapat seseorang terbaring lemah. Senyawa-senyawa kimia yang dibaur menjadi satu. Alat-alat yang cukup asing bagi orang awam.

Seorang gadis dengan manik _amethyst_, terselimuti oleh kelopak mata miliknya. Berbaring bersama kasur dan kain yang menutupi dirinya hingga tulang taju pedangnya. Ditemani oleh cairan bening kental menyatu dengan pembuluh darahnya melalui selang tembus pandang.

Tepat di sampingnya, pemuda dengan helai hitam terjuntai menyentuh tulang ekor miliknya hendak menyebrangi alam mimpi. Tangannya menggenggam tangan adiknya lembut, lalu dijadikannya sebagai bantal.

Belum penunjuk waktu mencakup lima menit, pemuda tersebut tersentak keras akibat tepukan pelan pada pundaknya. "Sa-Sakura-san?" kata pertama kali yang ia ucapkan. Dibalas senyum dari gadis pemilik nama itu.

"Maaf, Neji-san. Aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu, tapi aku punya kabar baik," ucap Sakura─masih dengan senyum kecilnya.

Pemuda bernama Neji tadi tidak langsung bertanya, ia mengusap-usap mata yang masih meminta untuk dipejamkan. Kemudian, "Kabar baik apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sakura heran.

"Hinata diperbolehkan pulang hari ini dan aku akan menemaninya kemana pun setelah keluar dari rumah sakit."

Rona bahagia sekaligus heran terpancar dari wajah Neji. "Benarkah? Syukurlah. Kau benar-benar ingin menemani Hinata?" Neji sekali lagi memastikan Sakura. Tanpa menimbang keputusannya tadi, Sakura menganggguk mantap, "Aku ingin dan pasti. Bagiku Hinata sudah menjadi adikku sendiri."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Neji, melainkan anggukan pelan darinya. Neji sangat lega mendengar kabar dan tawaran teman satu angkatan saat kuliah dahulu. Sudah pasti Neji mengizinkan karena menurutnya Sakura-lah yang mampu menjaga Hinata selain dirinya.

"Nii-san..." desah lirih tersebut mengejutkan kedua orang yang asik berdiskusi. Kedua otomatis menoleh serempak ke sumber suara. "Maaf sudah membangunkanmu, Hinata," ujar Sakura lirih.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Tidak sama sekali, aku memang terbangun," suaranya sedikit bergetar. Saat Hinata hendak berbicara lagi, bibirnya tertahan satu jari telunjuk Sakura.

Gadis bersurai merah muda lengkap dengan jas putih yang panjangnya mencapai lututnya beserta _stetoskop_ yang awalnya terkalung pada lehernya sekarang sudah ia kenakan. Dengan cekatan ia memeriksa keadaan Hinata─memastikan semuanya seksama.

Napas lega terdengar. "Ah, kau sepertinya sudah membaik," Sakura melepas _stetoskop_ lalu mengembalikan ke tempat semula. "Kau sudah boleh pulang."

Hinata mengerjap manik _amethyst_-nya cepat seolah baru tersambar petir. Ia menatap Neji ragu dan mendapat senyum yang menghapus keraguannya atas perkataan Sakura tadi. Binar-binar tak terelakan lagi wajah pucat Hinata, menyalurkan perasaan yang sama kepada Neji dan Sakura.

"Nah, Hinata," si pemilik nama menoleh, "setelah ini kita pergi ke mana?"

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Anime : Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Warning : AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**Read and Review? ****Happy Reading!**

·

·

·

·

·

**Apologize**

·

·

·

·

·

**"But maybe happiness isn't in the choosing. Maybe it's in the fiction. In the pretending ; that wherever we have ended up is where we intended to be all along."-Lauren Oliver.**

·

·

·

·

·

Hiruk-pikuk distrik Ginza selalu menggaung siang-malam. Tempat yang terkenal akan pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo itu pun tak pernah sepi dari warga lokal untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan atau para turis asing untuk berbelanja.

Tak terkecuali bagi kedua gadis yang memutuskan berjalan-jalan membelah keramaian distrik Ginza.

Tubuh ramping gadis tersebut terbalut sempurna dengan kemeja putih lengkap dengan _over sized_ _sweater_ abu-abu menutupi lututnya. Kaki jenjangnya tertutup indah dengan _jeans_ _legging_ hitam malam. Lengkap dengan _ankle boots_ berwarna coklat susu untuk melindungi kakinya. _Make up _natural-nya menambah kecantikan gadis yang mengurai helai rambut berkilau akibat sinar matahari.

Sedang gadis lainnya memakai _basic crop top_ berwarna putih bermotif bunga sakura pada bagian depan ditutup _over sized cut cardigan_ beserta celana _jeans_ hitam selutut, dilengkapi _boots_ coklat menambah kesan _tomboy_ pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan di sela-sela keramaian distrik. "Akhirnya bisa berjalan-jalan lagi," nada riang terdengar jelas pada ucapan gadis bersurai merah muda itu. "Memang sudah berapa lama kau tidak berjalan-jalan, Sakura-chan?"

"Hah?" satu alis Sakura terangkat, "semenjak menjadi dokter dan bekerja menjadi bawahanmu aku jarang sekali mendapat libur, Hinata." Kikihan pelan terucap oleh Hinata. Gadis itu tampak sehat-sehat saja walaupun ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan _departement store_; menarik perhatian Sakura yang langsung menarik lengan Hinata sambil berkata, "Ayo masuk!" tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata yang terkejut.

Tangan putih Sakura sibuk memilah-milah pakaian yang berjajar rapi seraya menggumam tak jelas. Sedang Hinata hanya melihat dari jauh sesekali membantu Sakura dengan menjawab saat gadis itu meminta saran.

Tetapi dibalik sikap pasifnya dalam berbelanja, pikirannya terbang jauh ke memori masa lampaunya. Kegiatan berjalan-jalan sekaligus berbelanja mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang dibencinya sekaligus dicintainya─terlalu naif untuk diingat.

Pikirannya semakin menembus jauh, menciptakan delusi tak terbantahkan. Di hadapannya, Sakura bagai merefleksikan dirinya sedang ia sendiri seperi seseorang dalam benaknya.

Hinata ingat bagaimana seseorang itu menguap, menjawab dengan malas, bagaimana ia merajuk kepadanya, bagaimana...

"...ta? Hinata?" suara tersebut merusak delusinya sekejap. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura cemas, dibalas dengan gelengan semata. Menyebabkan ketidakpuasan pada si penanya, "Melamunkan sesuatu?"

DEG!

Sakura tersenyum menang, ia tahu jika pertanyaannya tepat sasaran. Dilihat dari perubahan ekspresi Hinata secara cepat. "Hinata," Sakura menepuk pundak itu pelan, "kau tahu kalau melamun itu tidak baik?"

Seulas senyum Hinata perlihatkan. Ia melakukan hal tersebut bertujuan untuk melegakan Sakura yang mencemaskan dirinya. "Aku tidak melamun, Sakura-chan," elaknya. Sakura tidak begitu percaya perkataan Hinata.

"Kau tidak pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hinata," sindir Sakura. Perkataannya tadi memang sengaja ia lontarkan untuk memancing gadis itu agar menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Oh, rasa keingintahuannya memenangkan ketakutan gadis itu.

Hinata semakin terpojok, ia tahu kalau Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa dibohongi. Mana mungkin ia menceritakan jika ia menceritakan delusi-delusi aneh yang tercipta tiba-tiba kepada Sakura?

Keheningan di antara mereka mencetuskan ide pada Hinata, tersungging senyum misterius di wajah Hinata. Membuat Sakura menerka-terka semua apa yang sedang terjadi pada Hinata. Langkahnya untuk bertanya sudah didahului Hinata, "Sakura-chan, ayo kita makan dulu."

Sakura melirik tajam jam tangannya, "Tetapi aku belum lapar," erangnya, "aku juga ingin berjalan-jalan dahulu, dan juga─" Semua penolakan Sakura terbantahkan oleh suara menggelikan yang asalnya dari perut rampingnya. Hinata sekuat tenaga agar tawanya tidak keluar begitu saja. "Kau kalah, Sakura-chan."

Rona merah tidak dapat dapat disembunyikan Sakura. Ia sangat yakin jika wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ekspresi tersebut menjadikan suasana hening tadi perlahan mencair. Hinata kembali tersenyum misterius, tahu rencananya akan berjalan.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda," tawa pelan diperdengarkan Hinata, "aku juga masih mau berjalan-jalan kok."

Alis Sakura saling bertautan, lagi-lagi tingkah Hinata susah ditebak. Hampir mirip dengan tingkah Neji. Oh, ayolah, Haruno Sakura. Mereka berdua saudara kandung dan wajar saja kalau sikap mereka beda tipis.

Gagasan tersebut membuat Sakura terkikih sendiri. "Kau tahu, Hinata?" gadis Hyuuga itu menengok ke Sakura, "sifatmu benar-benar seperti Neji-san."

Hinata tidak merespon atau mengangguk untuk menyahut pernyataan Sakura. Melainkan senyum tipis dilontarkannya. Entah mengapa, jika Sakura menyebut nama Neji di depannya selalu membuatnya rindu akan sosok yang ia kagumi sejak kecil.

Napas pelan keluar dari hidung Hinata. Perutnya sudah memberontak seperti Sakura tadi, tenaganya yang belum kembali seutuhnya juga menjadi alasan utama ia butuh istirahat. Ia menatap geli barangnya yang lebih sedikit dari Sakura.

Padahal, ide untuk berbelanja juga ajang berjalan-jalan tersebut terceletuk dari Hinata. _Sepertinya Sakura-chan memang suka berbelanja,_ batinnya. Senyum manisnya terukir jelas pada paras cantik nan pucat itu.

Ah, apa pedulinya tentang banyaknya barang-barang yang mereka beli? Alasannya untuk mengajak Sakura pergi dari sini cepat-cepat agar menghapus delusi yang menganggu hatinya.

Hinata kembali bertanya-tanya darimana ia bisa menciptakan delusi seperti tadi?

Apakah rasa rindunya yang terlalu berlebihan? Atau rasa bencinya terhadap pemuda dalam angannya terlalu tinggi?

Sepertinya opsi kedua lebih tepat dibanding pertama. Setelah perlakuan pemuda itu kepadanya, bagaimana ia bisa rindu kepadanya? _Gagasan konyol apa tadi,_ rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

"Lebih baik kita membayar semua belanjaan kita lalu pergi makan, bagaimana?" usul Hinata yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari Sakura.

ooOoo

Tidak jauh dari hiruk-pikuk distrik Ginza terdapat _café_ minimalis terselip dari toko-toko besar lainnya. Tempatnya yang mungil tidak menghalangi pengunjung untuk sekedar mampir atau melepas lelah seusai berbelanja.

Banyak juga yang lebih memilih tempat ini karena kenyamanan tempat dan variasi menu yang menggugah selera serta tempatnya yang cukup strategis. Setidaknya opsi terakhirlah yang menjadi pilihan kedua pemuda yang duduk saling berhadapan.

Lokasi mereka duduk yang bersebelahan dengan kaca _café_ tersebut adalah tempat favorit mereka. Adanya dua cangkir _black_ _coffe _memperlengkap kegiatan mereka.

"Hei, Shikamaru," si pemilik nama menoleh, "jarang sekali kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini."

Shikamaru sedikit terlonjak, tawa pelan ia lemparkan. "Jangan bercanda seperti itu, Naruto. Kau lupa tempat ini?"

"Bukan itu maksudku,"

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya susah payah, keadaanya sedikit terpojok. "A-apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" mulut Shikamaru terbuka; sedikit bergetar.

Hembusan napas panjang sengaja Naruto lakukan, "Oh, ayolah. Kau tidak pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." _Skakmatch_ bagi Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan─terlalu pasrah akan sifat Naruto yang suka memaksa.

"Baik-baik, kau menang. Silakan mengajukan pertanyaan sepuasmu," erang Shikamru seraya merenggangkan lehernya. Menatap lekat perubah ekspresi Naruto yang cukup ekstrim.

Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto mengambil kesempatan yang ditawarkan sahabatnya itu, "Tentang kemarin, apa maksud semua perkataan Sai?"

Kembali Shikamaru menelan ludahnya, menciptakan jeda di antara pertanyaan dan jawaban Shikamaru. Lalu, "Perkataan Sai terlalu banyak, pilih salah satu."

"Apa benar Hinata sakit hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menautkan alisnya seketika. "Kau baru tahu?" memutar balikan pertanyaan Naruto, "kenapa tidak bertanya kepada Sasuke?"

BRAAK!

Gebrakan meja menggema di seluruh ruangan. Menyebabkan seluruh pengunjung menatap nanar sang pelaku. Kerah kemejanya yang ditarik Naruto benar-benar mempersulit keadaan. Shikamaru baru sadar kalau ucapannya tadi memancing amarah sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Shikamaru?!" bentak Naruto penuh amarah. Semakin mencengkeram kerah Shikamaru─menghiraukan tatapan nanar pengunjung.

Sikap Shikamaru yang memalingkan muka menambah kemarahannya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal segera ia layangkan, namun dengan mudah ditahan Shikamaru. "Tenanglah, aku akan menjawab."

_Shikamaru benar,_ batin Naruto. Lalu, mengendorkan cengkramannya dan membuang Shikamaru hingga punggung pemuda itu bertemu sandaran kursi cukup menyebabkan pemuda tadi terbatuk dan merintih kesakitan.

Sebelum menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan sahabatnya, Naruto membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat seraya meminta maaf kepada seluruh pengunjung yang masih menatapnya nanar.

"Cepat jelaskan," pinta Naruto yang kembali duduk.

Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan dengan sedikit terbatuk, "Aku tidak tahu persisnya tentang penyakit Hinata. Aku hanya mendengar dari Temari," ia membetulkan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut akibat ulah Naruto, "lagipula, kami tidak diperbolehkan menjenguknya."

"Tidak diperbolehkan? Siapa yang mencegahmu?"

"Sakura," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Sakura-chan?" sahut Naruto heran. "Bagaimana bisa ia melarangmu? Maksudku, apa hubungannya Sakura-chan dengan Hinata?"

"Kau bodoh, ya?" sindir Shikamaru tajam, menyulut kembali amarah Naruto. "Dia dokter dan sudah pasti akan bertanggung jawab atas sahabatnya itu."

Naruto mengerjapkan manik _shappire _-nya cepat. Apa ia salah dengar atau otaknya saja yang tidak dapat bersinkronisasi dengan baik pada pagi hari ini.

Seketika atmosfer hening tercipta di antara Shikamaru dan Naruto. Menyisakan pemuda berkulit tan tampak berpikir, sedangkan Shikamaru menatapa seduktif pemuda di hadapannya.

Jauh dalam lubuk Shikamaru, ia ingin cepat-cepat memberitahu kabar tentang Hinata dan penyakit yang hinggap pada temannya sewaktu kecil. Shikamaru adalah segelintir orang yang tahu penyakit Hinata.

Atas pemintaan Sakura─hingga berlutut pada dirinya─untuk menyembunyikan apa pun tentang Hinata kepada Naruto, ia mau tidak mau bertentangan dengan hatinya. Sungguh, Shikamaru benar-benar tidak enak hati kepada Naruto.

Apalagi setelah pertemuan Naruto dengan Sai yang tidak terduga. Ekspresi Naruto saat mendengar perkataan Sai yang Shikamaru yakini sangat menggoncang psikologis Naruto. Tetapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Jika ia memberitahu kabar tentang Hinata saat dia sedang fokus pada pekerjaan, dapat dipastikan langkahnya sangat gegabah dan resiko terlalu besar. Shikamaru bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengambil resiko besar.

Ia lebih suka mengambil resiko terkecil walau resiko tersebut mengancam persaudaraan yang terbentuk sejak lama. Menutupi segala tentang Hinata mungkin tindakan yang paling tepat untuknya.

Lain lagi dengan alur pikiran Naruto.

Dilihat dari ekspresinya, Naruto terlalu frustasi untuk mencerna baik perkataan Shikamaru yang sudah berusaha sepelan mungkin untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun, apa yang ia lakukan? Malah bersikap kasar kepada Shikamaru dan tidak memberinya kesempatan sama sekali.

Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk berpikir secara jernih. Jalan pikirannya terlanjur ternodai dengan perkataan Sai. Bagai racun hidrogen sianida yang melumpuhkan otaknya. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, 'kan?

Perkataan Sai kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Satu kalimat terakhir sebelum membuatnya seperti pecundang sejati. Menelanjangi harga dirinya yang pernah mengaku-akui sebagai orang paling peduli dengan Hinata.

_"Aku dan Hinata tidak ada hubungan lagi."_

Sejak kapan kedua orang itu tidak ada hubungan? Apakah Hinata benar-benar memutuskan benang antara mereka dan membatalkan pertungannya dengan Sai? Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah meremas keras _casual jeans_ yang ia kenakan.

Naruto selalu menghardik dirinya sendiri. bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti Hinata, orang yang benar-benar ia cintai? Cercaan demi cercaan ia dapatkan dari dirinya yang lain. Naruto bagai orang idiot yang dapat berubah sifat kapan saja.

Ia mulai mengorek kejadian masa lalunya yang dapat dipastikan menjadi penyebab hubungannya dengan Hinata tidak berjalan lancar.

Dimulai dengan permulaan mereka bertemu, semua baik-baik saja hingga akhirnya kedua insan tersebut setuju untuk menjalin kasih. Hingga ia diangkat menjadi wakil direktur dibawah Sai pada waktu itu.

Sai? Pikirannya berusaha keras untuk mengingat alasan ia dikirim pergi dari Jepang.

Nihil, ia dapat mengingat alasannya diutus untuk meninggalkan Jepang dalam waktu lama dan mendapat ancaman untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun.

Amarahnya menanjak tajam. Ia dapat menarik kesimpulan jika...

Manik _shappire_ itu tiba-tiba membulat sempurna setelah melihat sosok di luar café. Sosok yang baru saja terbesit dalam benaknya.

ooOoo

Setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas berbelanja, Sakura dan Hinata segera menuju kasih yang tampak sepi. Tanpa membuang waktu, kedua gadis itu beranjak dari kasir seraya membawa barang-barang cukup banyak.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan _departement store_ tadi, mereka berdua berdiskusi sembari melangkah kecil-kecil kemana destinasi selanjutnya.

Setelah melewati perdebatan kecil, keputusan jatuh untuk tidak makan di dekat mereka berbelanja tadi.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan keluar dan membaur kembali dengan keramaian jalan distrik Ginza. Mereka terlarut dalam perbincangan mengenai _fashion_ dan hal-hal menarik bagi keduanya. Terkadang terdengar kekehan dari mereka.

"Eh, Hinata, terima kasih sudah mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan ke Ginza. Aku tidak tahu kalau idemu ternyata hampir sama dengan pemikiranku. Awalnya aku ragu mengajakmu karena kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit..."

Perkataan Sakura bagai angin lalu dalam benakna. Mata _amethyst_-nya berpendar, mencari sudut-sudut kota yang lebih menarik dibanding penjelasan Sakura yang melebar hingga kemana-mana. Saat itu ia memandang café dengan dekorasi klasik nan elegan. Mungil namun...

Seketika manik _amethyst_-nya melebar setelah melihat sosok yang menatapnya nyaris sama dengannya.

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan, kedua orang itu saling bertukar pandang.

_Amethyst_ saling pandang dengan _Shappire_.

Kuning bertemu dengan biru dongker.

Tangan Hinata mendadak lesu, melepaskan seluruh barang yang sedari ia genggam. Kakinya mengerem tanpa perintah. Sakura yang berada di belakang Hinata otomatis menabrak Hinata yang terpaku.

Manik _emerald_ Sakura mengeksplor penyebab berhentinya Hinata. Dan, ia hampir sama terkejutnya dengan Hinata.

Sosok yang tidak disangka oleh gadis musim semi itu. Maniknya teralih ke punggung Hinata yang bergetar hebat.

Reaksi yang sama juga terlihat jelas dari pemuda berambut hitam setelah memandang temannya yang mendadak membeku. "Oh, ini sangat buruk," gumamnya untuk diri sendiri.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, kedua kaki Hinata bergerak sendiri. Bukan menuju _café_ melainkan berlari jauh menembus kerumunan pejalan kaki. Mengabaikan barang yang ia jatuhkan serta gadis di belakangnya.

"Hinata!" teriak seseorang dari _café_ lalu beranjak dari kursi meninggalkan temannya yang masih tercengang heran. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mencoba mengejar, namun responnya tadi terlalu lambat, "Na-Naruto! Tung─Sial!" umpatnya lalu meninggalkan _café _meninggalkan sedikit uang.

"Hinata! Jangan lari! Hei!" Sakura memanggil-manggil, akan tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Keramaian menepis suara teriakannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengejar; hasilnya nihil. Ia justru menabrak pemuda bersurai hitam yang melakukan hal sama dengannya.

Keduanya saling melempar pandang, lalu, "ini mimpi buruk." Ucap keduanya serempak

ooOoo

Naruto terus berlari tanpa pandang bulu seraya mengucap kata maaf tanpa mendengarkan umpatan-umpatan dari orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Jatuh lalu bangun sudah terjadi berkali-kali.

Satu hal yang menyita atensi dirinya ; orang yang harus mendengar penjelasannya.

Selama lima belas menit ia berlari. Tenaganya nyaris terkuras habis. Napasnya tersengal-sengal tak berirama. Sekarang pemuda berkulit tan itu terhenti di depan pagar. Disinyalir merupakan...

BLAM!

...rumah penyita atensinya.

Dengan sedikit tenaganya, Naruto berlari ke sumber suara. Dugaannya tepat. Ia sekarang berdiri di depan bangunan yang dulu sering sekali ia kunjungi. Manik _shappire_-nya beralih ke pintu yang baru saja tertutup keras.

Kakinya kembali Naruto gerakan hingga terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Ia menarik napas lalu membuangnya mantap. Menghilangkan segala keraguan demi tujuannya semula berlari selama tadi.

Tok,

"Jangan mengetuk pintu!" suara _mesosopran_ melengking jelas dari balik pintu. Naruto tersentak dibuatnya.

Di balik pintu, seorang gadis menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu, perlahan tapi pasti, kakinya sudah tidak dapat menahan bebannya. Gadis itu bertumpu pada dua lututnya, merunduk penuh sesal.

Ia sangat berterima kasih sudah diberi kekuatan untuk berlari dengan jarak cukup jauh.

Suasana sekitar mendadak menjadi tertutup awan. Gemuruh petir menyusul setelahnya. "Hinata, tolong dengarkan aku," nada _baritone_ meminta terdengar jelas.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Naruto tersentak mendengar lirih tangis dari balik pintu. Ia sangat yakin jika sosok dibalik pintu terisak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata? Mengapa menangis?"

Gadis yang ditanya mengerjapkan maniknya cepat, ia baru menyadari jikalau cairan bening sudah melesat dari sudut kedua mata dan membentuk jejak memanjang. Tangannya dengan cepat menghapus cairan tersebut.

"Aku tidak menangis, Naruto-kun," sahut Hinata, masih sedikit terisak lirih.

Satu kalimat terucap dari Naruto; membuat jantung Hinata berdegup lebih kencang, "Jangan pernah berbohong kepadaku."

"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi," pinta Naruto penuh permohonan.

"Kembalilah pulang. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan pernah peduli denganku lagi, Naruto-kun."

Giliran pemuda berkulit tan tersebut yang tersentak mendengar pernyataan serta menyiratkan perintah.

Jeda terjadi kembali dalam percakapan mereka.

Naruto merunduk menyesal, tangan kirinya mencabik fabrik kain yang dikenakannya. Tangan lainnya masih mengepal dalam posisi mengetuk. Bibirnya tidak mampu untuk menceritakan segalanya. Rencana dalam benaknya sudah berantakan.

Emosi padanya terlalu ikut campur untuk mengambil keputusan. Tanpa disadari cairan bening yang jarang ia lihat perlahan memperkeruh pandangannya. Tanpa suara yang mengganggu keheningan sekitar.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang," ucapan Naruto berhasil menghapus atmosfer hening di sana. "Maaf, aku masih mencintaimu."

Satu kalimat klise terdengung jelas di teling Hinata. Membulatkan manik _amethyst_ gadis bersurai biru dongker itu. Menambah kecepatan ritme jantungnya, menimbulkan nyeri pada dada kirinya.

Saat itu juga, senyum kecil namun menghangatkan siapa pun yang melihat. Cerah dan tulus tergambar pada paras putih bak porselen baru.

Pandangan gadis itu kembali berputar-putar persis dengan malam di mana ia dan Sakura di kamar. Sebercak cairan merah menodai tangan seputih salju itu. Ia menengadah. Langit-langit seolah menatapnya pilu.

Keadaan ruang yang semula putih gading mendadak berubah total. Menggelap layaknya malam tanpa bulan.

Tubuh ringkih gadis itu kembali bertemu lantai, masih tidak mengerti faktor penyebab ia menyukai gelap seperti sekarang.

Terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>KABUUUUUR~~~~ xD<strong>

*diseret temen-temen* Maaf-maaf, baru bisa update fic ini. Dan fict ini enggak di edit sama sekali selain menambah cuap-cuap ini /digebuk/ jadi minta maaaf kalo nanti ada typo yang udah bertebaran di mana-mana xD

Oke-oke saatnya sekarang balas review, maaf baru bisa dibales sekaraaaang:

**JihanFitrina-chan :** Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fict ini walau sempat di re-publish /ditendang/ ini sudah update ;)

**:** Hehe.

**Kamen Reader Anugrah :**Iya, Dobe-kun sudah muncul dan semakin banyak di chapter selanjutnya~

**RizkyAdityaK :** Saya sudah update secepat mungkin. :D

Terima kasih kepada semua reviewers, followers, dan favorit fict aneh bin hancur ini xD

Ikuti terus, ya! Review, please.

Sign,

Aida Mizunari.


End file.
